masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Regeneration (Spell)
| rarity = Very Rare | type = Unit Enchantment | casting_cost = | combat_casting_cost = | upkeep_cost = | research_cost = | effects = Grants the target the equivalent of the Regeneration ability. In combat: * The unit is healed by each turn during combat. * The unit is fully healed at the end of each combat. * If the unit is destroyed, but its side wins the battle, it is automatically resurrected and fully healed. Overland: * The unit is fully healed at the end of each game turn. * The unit ignores Physical Damage caused by overland spells. }} :This article is about the Nature Magic spell called "Regeneration". For the innate unit ability of the same name and effect, see Regeneration. For the Magical Item Power, see Regeneration (Item Power). Regeneration is a Very Rare Unit Enchantment from to the Realm. For it may be cast on any unit on the overland map to give it the ability to Regenerate, regaining both in- and outside of combat, and ensuring its survival and full health if its side wins any battle. The spell must then be maintained with an Upkeep Cost of per turn. Alternatively, a cheaper version of the same spell may be cast for during combat, in which case it will temporarily bestow some of the same bonuses on a unit for the duration of the battle (with no permanent effects or upkeep costs). Effects Regeneration bestows five separate bonuses to the enchanted unit: * Mild healing at the end of each combat turn. * Full healing at the end of combat. * Possible resurrection of the unit if its side wins the battle. * Full healing at the end of each game turn. * Immunity to overland "conventional" (Physical Damage). Naturally, only the first three of these effects will apply if the spell is cast in combat. Healing Per Turn While a unit is under the effects of Regeneration, it will automatically be healed by at the end of every combat turn, assuming of course that the unit is damaged at all. This occurs at the end of the turn - meaning after all units on its side of the battle have moved or skipped their turn, and before the enemy units begin to move. Healing Multi-Figure Units : with Regeneration may regain lost thanks to the per-turn healing described above. This occurs when the unit is still missing one or more of its , but all live are already at full health. The next restored by Regeneration at the end of the turn will cause one lost to come back to life, with . :This process repeats itself until all have been restored to life, and all are at full health - at which point the unit is fully healed and will not Regenerate any further - until the next time it is injured. Example :Lets take a unit of Elven Lords, enchanted with . When fully-healed, Elven Lords should have with each, for a total of . :For our example, imagine that the unit just took points of from some attack. This is enough to kill off 2 Elven Lords and severely injure a third one. The unit now has only left alive, with one of them at full health ( ) and one severely injured ( ), for a total of . :The unit now does the sensible thing and withdraws, keeping some distance from its enemies, in order to let Regeneration run its course. Over the next 8 rounds, the ability will try to restore the unit back to full health, by healing it each turn. : Full Healing After Combat Any unit under the effect of Regeneration that survives the battle will be returned to full health once combat is over. Naturally, this can only occur if the unit's side has won, or if the unit successfully retreated from the battle. If it is a unit, returning to full health will of course return all lost to the unit, each one with full . Note that although this effect occurs after the battle is concluded, units that were only temporarily enchanted with Regeneration during the battle may also return to full health when it's over - but in this case only if they are in a victorious army, and not if they fled. Automatic Resurrection If the enchanted unit falls in battle, it will be automatically returned to life and full health at the end of the battle - but only if its side won the battle. Winning, in this case, includes the enemy fleeing partway through and, for a defending army, a draw (the battle ending as a result of its 50-turn limit). It does not include cases where the Regenerating unit's own army has fled the engagement, successfully or otherwise, or timed out battles if the unit is on the attacking side. Again, although this effect also occurs after the battle is concluded, units that were only temporarily enchanted with Regeneration will still return to life when combat ends - if the above condition is met. Heroes and Normal Units resurrected this way will even gain appropriate experience for enemies defeated during the battle, even if they were already dead when the opponents perished. Overland Regeneration Regenerating units normally also heal to full at the end of each overland turn, not just after every battle. But there is more to them than just that. They will also completely ignore any "conventional" resulting from spells that would affect them on the overland map. This includes both Instant Spells, Town Curses, and Global Enchantments. They may still be hurt by magic that destroys whole , and should a damage spell have additional effects, those will not be ignored either; but the direct Physical Damage is always instantly healed back. Should they suffer casualties as a result of a -based spell affecting individual (e.g. ), these will only be restored to life at the end of the overland turn (or after a victorious battle). Such spells are still capable of completely annihilating a Regenerating unit, but to accomplish this, every in the unit must fall to such a spell on the same turn, otherwise the unit will fully heal at the end of the turn. Of course, Regeneration has to be cast on the overland map to provide this benefit. Regenerating the Undead creatures, including the Undead, may not be healed by the majority of healing spells. Nonetheless, these units may freely Regenerate like any other unit. Regeneration, therefore, is one of the best ways to keep such units alive without the need to constantly replace them. Usage Regeneration may be cast during combat for a rather high Casting Cost of . In this case, the spell will only affect the targeted unit until the end of the battle - at which point it will automatically dissipate. Alternatively, Regeneration can also be cast on the overland map for a lasting effect. In this case, it costs to cast, and requires an Upkeep Cost of per turn to maintain. Failure to pay this Upkeep Cost due to lack of will cause the spell to dissipate. However, as long as the spell is paid for (and is not dispelled by any rival Wizard), the unit continues to enjoy its benefits. As a Unit Enchantments, Regeneration must be targeted at a friendly unit, whether in-, or out of combat. If the desired target is in an overland army stack, that stack may be clicked on during targeting to bring up a selection dialogue, allowing to choose from the individual units in that army. Once the spell is in effect, the unit will glow with a aura, unless there is a more powerful spell also affecting it. Regeneration may then be removed manually at any time when not in combat, by opening the Unit Statistics Window and clicking the enchantment's icon. The primary reason to do this would be in order to remove the spell's Upkeep Cost, thus conserving for other spells. Acquisition As a Very Rare spell, Regeneration may become available to any Wizard who possesses at least Spellbooks. However, its availability during the game is not guaranteed unless the Wizard starts with, or otherwise obtains, at least Spellbooks. It may not be acquired at the start of the campaign. Wizards with to Spellbooks have a random chance of being able to Research Regeneration during the game. The chance for this spell to appear for research increases with the number of Spellbooks the Wizard possesses or gains during gameplay. With or Spellbooks, the spell is guaranteed to appear for Research at some point, unless obtained by other means. Regeneration has a Research Cost of , although its research may be sped up by the Sage Master and/or Nature Mastery Retorts, or a bookshelf containing or more. With at least Spellbooks, the Regeneration spell may also be acquired as Treasure for defeating Encounter Zones, or found when conquering the Fortress of a rival Wizard who has already researched this spell. Strategy Regeneration is one of the best Unit Enchantments available to any Wizard. As long as the Wizard's army wins each battle, all Regenerating units in that army are returned to full health even if they were destroyed during the battle! This allows an army fully-enchanted with this spell to keep pushing through hordes of enemies without losing any of its potency. Regeneration can also have a huge tactical impact on combat itself. Regenerating units can simply engage the enemy, then run around the battlefield to regain their health before attacking again. As long as the battle turn limit is not reached, a unit carefully avoiding its enemies can fight them over and over again. This works best when the enchanted unit is faster than its enemies, and/or is if its enemies are not. Several Regenerating units can also alternate - with one unit engaging the enemy and holding them back while other units scatter and heal. Known Bugs In games played without the Unofficial Patch 1.50, combat healing effects, including Regeneration, are prone to a bug that can occasionally grant extra temporary maximum to a unit. This occurs whenever a in a unit is revived with at least as much health missing as the unit's maximum count. Naturally, this only affects units, and only those that have a higher per amount than maximum . In addition to the transient increase of maximum health, the bug will typically also cause the affected unit to regain more in total than intended. For a more detailed description of how this happens, see the Known Bugs section of the spell article. Category:Unit Enchantments Category:Nature